Talk:Jeff the Killer/@comment-24381191-20140809150430/@comment-25306026-20140814234332
Okay, not saying you're wrong or right, but I'd like to point out that your image of 'irregularities' that supposedly make this story so far-fetched aren't all irregular in our everyday life. 1. The whole 'little kids can't do anything bad in good neighborhoods'. My best friend and I both grew up in good neighborhoods but hers was for the richer taste. Now, I lost that best friend to a 13 year playing with their new gun when she was 11 years old. I, myself, got my first gun when I was 13. By 15, I had 3. All for hunting and shooting targets. Yes, I'm a female and I'm currently about to be 19 so this was a while back. 2. Now for the lighter part. I don't smoke and I carry one just in case since I was 14. My brothers, however, did start smoking at 12-13ish. They weren't even trouble makers like the boys in the story. They're 26 now and still smoking and drink (they started that around 14-15 years old). 3. I've taken several classes of psychology and criminal mindset classes. Psychopaths do feel pain as well, do they care? No. Will they ignore it if it stands in the way of what they want? Yes. 4. That's another thing. Psychopaths, normally serial killers (like Jeff, presumably turns into), will do anything and kill anyone that gets in the way of their objective or target. Stupid Example: Jeff wants to look at his new, beautiful face forever? Got rid of his eyelids. Another One: Jeff's mom lies and is going to wake up his father so he can be the protector of the family from their own, now crazy, son. Jeff kills them both. 5. Oh yeah, Jeff's mother. That was another thing I saw you mentioned. A mother with love their children uncontrollably? You know what, they should and I'm glad that most do. Some children aren't so lucky though. Their mothers hurt them, hate them, and will despise them at the littlest sign of change or appearance that they don't agree with. My cousin was mentally abused into becoming the 'perfect son' by my aunt and uncle just because they wanted to be with the 'high class society' image. 6. Lastly, humans, especially psychopaths, have a thing called natural instinct. If we need shelter, we make it. If we need food, we hunt. Psychopaths wouldn't have a problem killing animals or even other humans to eat. Most people that are serial killers and have other severe, harmful mental illnesses actually have a history of mutilating and killing animals. Ever wonder why in horror movies the neighborhood cat or dog goes missing? Or why dead squirrels, rats, cats, birds, dogs, etc. were found in the serial killers dresser drawers/cabinets. Maybe they even buried them in the yard so they wouldn't get in trouble. My point is that from those perspectives of our actual real occurring events here in what we call reality, a lot of the things you say aren't realistic, happens in your every day to day life.